Daidoji Akeha
Daidoji Akeha was a bushi scout of the Iron Crane and the Daidoji Daimyo. Daimyo Akeha as daughter of Daidoji Kikaze took the position of Daidoji Daimyo when she came to age. Daidoji Akeha (Embers of War Boxtext and flavor) Kikaze trained and raised his daughter with the principles that the honor of the Daidoji was a direct reflection of the Crane. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 20 She assisted a relevant events, as the Festival of the Hundred Hands at Toshi Ranbo in 1198, which celebrated the Empire's victory in the War of Dark Fire. During the festival the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei broke the arm of the Khan Shinjo Min-Hee by accident, in a kenjutsu practice. War of Hearts, by Nancy Sauer Akeha's military prowess and tactical skills had not been tested before the Age of Exploration, being too young to participate in the Destroyer War. The Currency of War A disagreement over a merchant caravan in the Spine of the World Mountains rapidly escalated into a conflict between the Crane and Mantis Clans. Akeha and her Lord Doji Makoto had devised a war had with the Mantis, a way to secure a closer alliance with the Phoenix Clan. Fighting the Mantis, old enemies of the Phoenix, made easier to renegotiate some old treaties of mutual aid and assistance between the clans. A cease fire was brokered after the Crane replaced the losses from their caravan. The Currency of War, by Shawn Carman Rise of Jigoku Forewarning In 1200 a demon moved from the Sea of Shadows to raze the Crane coastline. Akeha led the forces that drove the creature to the sea. Her Lord Doji Makoto saw the event as a forewarning, and ordered her to build an Iron Crane dojo in the Aerie, ensuring their survival from the coming darkness. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 5, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Battle of the Second Seal This year a Tattooed Monk warned the Crane that the Second Seal was located near Cold Wind City. Despite this information the Crane forces led by Akeha did not avoid the destruction of the seal by the Spider Clan in the Battle of the Second Seal. She was wounded during a duel with Daigotsu Atsushi, who in turn was wounded by Daidoji Tametaka. Atsushi killed the aged samurai but he would wait Akeha to recover so they would face one another again. Akeha eventually confronted Chuda Tairao severing his arm, but she saved her life only due to the direct intervention of the Master of Water Asako Miyabi. A Cold Wind, by Shawn Carman, Robert Denton III and Fred Wan Empire In Exile This year the Emperor Iweko II ordered the evacuation to the Colonies, to save the Rokugani from the rebellious Spider Clan, who aided by endless Shadowlands beasts overrun the Great Clans. It was established the Empire In Exile and the Colonies became to be known as the New Imperial Territories. Decades later Akeha was nicknamed as the Falcon of Kirin Path. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan See also * Daidoji Akeha/Meta External Links * Daidoji Akeha (Embers of War) Category:Crane Clan Leaders